Cactus (SandWing)
Cactus is such a cactus, She is rough on the in side but supper sweet on the in side. She looks scary but ☀beautiful. They stay a way until they get to know her. She had a massive warrior dad but he is soooo kind when he acts normal if not..... Well lets just say you don't want to see him that way. Her mom is so ☀beautiful that every yong person flurts with her but my dad has to but in and say, "That's my wife." And they back off. C actus so bad wants to go out there find the legendery island, to see the world. But her dad won't let her she has even tryed to run away at night but my dad wakes up at any sound it's horrible. Until this one day this asasin came we didn't even see her, my dad could not here her! She apaerd to me and said, "Licen, I am a asasin ok but someone asked me to kill your new born brother i said 'What! not even the hole world could make me, Roge. Do that.' But that person send another dragon and he will be here soon-" "Wait i have a brother?!" "Shh, yes they cept it secret from you but they are gonna tell you soon not unless you guys get out of here." Cactus's dad said, "Honey, who are you talking to?!" "No one! Just my self!" "I'm gonna come up here and see!" Roge said, "I will delay the asasin tell him one is comeing." And after that she turned in visible and left. Cactus said when her dad got in here, "There actually was some one in here with me but she worned me about an asasin coming to kill my brother." "You know? Well that doesn't mater now we naed to get out of here." So she woke her mom and told her what was going on. When they were about to leave Roge got through the door out of breath and said, "He's here." Then turned invisible and Cactus felt her by her side. The asasin came in and slitherd tords the baby the mom was holding. The mom held the baby tords Cactus and she grabed it. The asasin said, "You will pay for that!" He jumped on her and sliced her throught. She laid there cold on the floor. The her dad said, "Run get to Jade mountin." So she flew off tords it with her brother and Roge. She herd a yell she looked back and saw her dad on the floor dead his throught cut open and the asasin coming after her. They finally reached jade moutin with out resting even once because if they did the asasin would get them. They landed there. Then Roge finally came visible but as a SeaWing. People came around them. Cactus fainted and before Roge did to she said, "Help,... asasin." Then she stumbled over and fainted. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings